Android 21 And Future Trunks alone
by Verde Sause
Summary: Android 21 Time travels into Future Trunk's Timeline!


Goku threw the Spirit Bomb at the Evil Android 21! Android 21 caught spirit bomb!

Suddenly the good Android 21 fly towards the evil Version of heh self, hoping to sacrifice herself.

But just as Android 21 Got close to her evil version CHIAOTZU! Also flew towards the evil Android 21!

The three of them collided with the spirit bomb and a giant explosion happens! But it doesn't kill them!

Android 21 (Good) wakes up and looks around… she is longer in the land of supreme kais… she's back on earth… but it was different! It was quiet! Too Quiet!

Suddenly the Evil Version of herself blindsided her with a large blast!

The good Android 21 dodged it last second!

Androids 21 (Good) Then stared down her evil self who was holding a cupcake… IT WAS Chiaotzu!

The evil Android 21 was about to swallow him whole when…

SLICE!'s

Android 21 (Good) stood in absolute shock somebody cut off Evil Android 21's HEAD!

But before she could blink! The rest of her body was cut and floating in the air! Then a large blast destroyed the floating pieces! And the cupcake!

After the smoke cleared… Android 21 saw a Super Saiyan with a sword! And he looked angry!

Android 21 tried to speak but stuttered.

The Super Saiyan then Question her: "Who are you and what's your name?"

Android 21 quickly answered im a friend of Goku's and im an android!

The super Saiyan then asked her another Question: "How do you know Goku… and why do you look like Majin Buu?"

But before Android 21 could answer the Super Saiyan she sensed another power…

It was dark and malicious… suddenly a tornado of dark clouds come from out of the sky and out comes Goku from the dark clouds!

Android 21 Became filled with tears she started flying towards Goku in order to hug him!

Goku We did it!

The Super Saiyan then Screamed "That's Not Goku!"

The Super Saiyan then Charged toward Goku and Android 21!

"Goku We did it!"

The Super Saiyan then Screamed "That's Not Goku!"

The Super Saiyan then Charged toward Goku and Android 21!

Android 21 tried to fly away but then Goku grabbed her tail! And threw her into a building!

The Super Saiyan then started swinging at Goku, and Goku's Hair turned PINK?

None of was making any sense!

Android 21 then saw Goku beat down the Super Saiyan!

The Super Saiyan then turned back to normal 21 then recognized him it was Trunks! But he was an adult a good looking one at that!

But then the pink haired Goku turned his attention to 21!

21 didn't know what was going on but she wasn't going to let Goku kill big trunks!

21 then charged and rammed Goku, It did nothing!

Goku then grabbed 21 and said in a fine filtered voice "My, my, what are you? You don't look like a human what are you?"

21 Screamed "you know who I am Goku!"

Goku then slapped her across the face! "My name is Black! Do not refer to me by that ungodly name!"

Black then threw 21 to the ground created a giant crater in the ground!

21 tried to stand but couldn't she used all her energy on the fight with her evil self!

Black then started to charge a Black Kamehameha!

Trunks then stood back up and turned into Super Saiyan 2!

And collide into Black! Causing them both at the same time to crash into a giant sky scrapper!

Causing the sky scrapper to topple over and crash into other nearby sky scrapers!

Trunks then flew quickly from the crash site to Android 21 and grabbed her and carried her to a nearby shelter were he turned back to normal and quickly ran in with Android 21!

Black eventually came to and woke up alone in the middle of a destroyed battlefield!

Black quickly grew with rage and leveled everything around him with a Super Black Kame-ha wave!

The explosion caused the world to shake!

21 and trunks were alone in the shelter both zapped of Ki and both trying to stay in one piece as everything in the shelter shook and flew around everywhere!

21 Grabbed trunks and held him tight! Trunks grabbed 21 and held her tight as well.

The shaking stopped after a few seconds…

Trunks and 21 looked at each other they both kept hugging each other tight…

Then Without warning Android 21 turned back into her Human form!

21 Immediately noticed and wanted to say something but, trunks kept staring into her eyes.

Trunks then took of 21's glasses and removed her coat…

21 then removed his jacket, and then unzipped her tight dress then she took of her stockings but kept her shoes on!

21 was now in her Bra and panties! She was wearing a lacey white thong and bra!

Trunks then took his shirt and pants off, he was free balling and not wearing any underwear!

21 started to get wet from seeing trunks scarred naked muscular naked body, 21 then undid her bra and threw it at trunks!

Trunks' caught it and walked over to 21 and started foreplay on the large breasted 21!

She felt her body warm-up and she felt her panties become soaked!

Trunks noticed 21's damp underwear and clamped his hands on 21's hips, and slowly pulled down her soggy panties down to her ankles she stepped out of them… and hid her bare pussy from trunks!

21 looked up at trunks with embarrassment, Trunks them laid down on the ground, 21 stood over him still hiding her pussy, she them grabbed her coat and used it as a blanket to cover her lower half and under her coat: she lowered her hips down onto the tip of trunks dick!

Trunks then ripped the coat off of 21 and saw her beautiful bare pussy! It was so small! And it had a few orange hairs it was begging to be penetrated!

Trunks then got on top of 21 and took the missionary position!

21 like trunks being rough with her and wrapped her legs around trunks!

But then she told trunks "Please be gentle… I'm still new at this"

Trunks then tried to genteelly slip it in but 21 was really tight! Trunks then tried to forced it inside and it pop right in!

21 then let out a deep moan and wrapped her legs tighter around trunks!

21 then commented "On second thought… maybe we could go fast…."

21 then gave trunks a long kiss on the mouth.

Trunks then started moving his hips slowly, android 21 was really clamping down on him and he didn't want to finish early so he started his descent slow then it kept picking up speed!

Trunks tried to slow down but he was making love to the girl of his dreams!

Trunks started bobbing up and down and fast speeds only to get faster and faster!

21's insides coiled around trunks cock! Tighter and tighter until she gave trunks on last kiss, this time with tongue!

But that last kiss slowly pushed trunks over the edge! Trunks then he gave her a few more hard thrusts and then emptied his love gun inside of 21 without warning!

21 in return let out the greatest and longest moan of all time she then felt herself be filled to the brim with trunks hot slime! She then came completing the best orgasm she had ever had in her life!

Looking at trunks right in the eye when she did it!

Trunks and 21 eventually realized that there was a bed in the shelter and that they didn't need to make love on the floor but it felt great!

They both curled up into the blankets and took a well-deserved rest, they still didn't know each other's exact names but they didn't care!

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
